Kiss The Girl: Take Six
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Feelings always end up getting involved, and hurt, when Rachel Berry's got a starring role. Now though, she's looking for some revenge. Instead she ends up finding something else altogether - she finds the truth about Santana Lopez.


**Author Note: I'm trying to be good and get stuff typed up and posted as quickly as possibly so here we go. I have Take Seven to type up yet but after that there might be a bit of a gap but don't get too mad, cos I am hoping to focus more on my longer Pezberry story.**

**Anywho, thanks to Becca, as always for checking my spelling and grammar, cos I'm just terrible at it! And thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited my stories. There have been so many of you and I love each and every one of you =) **

**Buuuuuut this Take is dedicated to myxe as a thank you for being awesome and as a sorry for making your heart hurt from lack of Pezberry getting together properly. Maybe, just maybe, they will get together! You never know, and neither do I XD**

**Oh and I have taken it upon myself to round up all the Pezberry stories I can find on here and bring them all together so that they're easy for you awesome Pezberry lovers to find and enjoy the hotness =) if you would like to be a member of staff or know of any stories that I've missed, please drop me a message and I shall get back to you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

Take Six

Rachel wanted to get back at Santana; she wanted to make the Latina feel just as abandoned as she had the week before. She understood there were extenuating circumstances beyond Santana's control but still... she could have at least sent a text to tell Rachel she wouldn't be there. Instead she had to hear it from Puck via Quinn.

Unfortunately for her plans of revenge though, Rachel Berry had never been late a day in her life, so her concept of late was something completely different to everyone else's. She watched Santana enter the room and then she stood by the door... just waiting...

Rachel counted to a hundred in her head – she counted so slowly that it felt like an eternity had passed. When she couldn't restrain herself any longer she walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Santana. Sorry I'm late; I had some things to take care of first." The diva subtly watched Santana for signs of worry or annoyance.

"A, school only ended two minutes ago..."

Rachel frowned and checked her watch. It was true, only a minute had passed since she'd seen Santana enter the room.

"B, this isn't an actual scheduled thing so there's no way you could be late. An' C," Santana glanced up from her book and smirked at the smaller girl. "I saw you lurkin' outside the door like a vampire. I thought I was gonna have to get up an' invite you in." The Latina rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling in her notebook.

"O-Oh. I-I was just – uh – waiting for... someone..."

Santana watched with great amusement as Rachel tripped all over herself. "Y'know, if you're pissed about last week you could just say."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay then."

"Yep." Santana watched the girl, her eyes not missing a thing.

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"Well... I am pissed about last week." Resolve settled on Rachel as she stared the Latina down.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Santana smiled.

The diva's face fell at the patronising tone. "You're absolutely impossible, Santana Lopez! Do you know that? You're just so frustrating!"

"I think someone may have said somethin' similar to me not that long ago actually." She shrugged and went back to her work, leaving Rachel to fume.

"I really hate you sometimes!"

"Nah, you don't. You could never hate me."

Rachel just huffed angrily and sat down. "You know, you could have at least sent me a text message! How hard would that have been? But no, I had to spend the afternoon with Puck leering at me and playing with that ridiculous Mohawk of his!"

"It really does look like somethin' has crawled up there an' died. I keep meanin' to shave it off while he's asleep in class-"

"For God's sake, Santana!" Rachel slammed her hands on the desk, shutting the other girl up. "Are you incapable of being serious for even a minute? Don't you care about anything or anyone but yourself? I am trying to talk to you and all you do is make stupid jokes and be sarcastic! Would you please just talk to me like a normal human being? Please?"

The Latina watched Rachel with cold eyes for a long minute before she stood and walked to lean across the desk at her. "You want me to talk? Fine. I'll talk, but just remember, you wanted this."

The diva stared up into Santana's hard eyes and knew she had pushed too much.

"You have no right to talk to me like you know me. You don't know me. Because if you did, you wouldn't dream of sayin' that I don't care. I care about Brittany an' Quinn an' Puck. I care about school an' that gay-ass Glee Club of ours. I care about my little sisters an' what'll happen to them when I'm gone."

Shock started to take over the diva's face and her mouth opened to ask a question but Santana didn't stop.

"An' for some reason, I care about you, Rachel. I don't want to, but I do. You made me care an' I hate it because it already feels like my head is gonna explode with all the thoughts an' plans an' worry as it is." Santana let her head fall forward. "You don't know a fuckin' thing, Rachel so don't you dare assume things about me ever again."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know-"

"Then don't go runnin' your mouth like you do."

Rachel hardly dare move in case it set Santana off again and made everything worse.

"I don't get you, Rachel. You have everythin' – a family that loves you an' would do anythin' for you, so much talent that you could do anythin' you want... yet you're always the source of the drama, you always end up right in the middle of it all an' back where you started with everyone pissed at you an' wantin' to tape your mouth shut again." Santana finally looked back up at the diva. "You have no idea how lucky you are. You have everythin' an' a whole bright future ahead of you."

"So do you!"

The Latina laughed bitterly. "I may put on a good show but I'm nothin' compared to you. I'm not gettin' outta here. I have Brittany an' my sisters... they come first."

In that moment, Santana had never looked more human. The name Santana Lopez struck terror into the heart of every student at McKinley High School. She was someone to be feared and revered... she was the perfect high school girl with the cheerleading outfit, the popular clique and the hundreds of boys falling at her feet. Now, though, Rachel knew better.

Santana Lopez was broken, a shell of a person. All these secrets and worries and bad things had eaten away at her from the inside for so long now she was hardly recognisable any more. Rachel wanted to help the girl in some way, somehow and something told her that if she just reached out and touched her cheek...

The Latina flinched but that just made the diva more determined and she leant forward, pressing their foreheads together. Both pairs of eyes closed. Neither of them moved for the longest moment, their breath mingling, lips millimetres apart.

Then that gap was gone. Their lips touched so gently it was barely a kiss. Santana hesitated but Rachel kissed her again just as gently. The diva's hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her warm skin over and over. It was slightly hypnotic but it did the job because Santana was still there, letting herself be kissed...

Her head swam as Rachel's lips pressed to hers again and again, not giving her a chance to catch her breath or even think about it. But Santana found she didn't need to think, her body just did whatever it wanted to do. She found herself reaching across the desk to pull Rachel towards her until the diva was perched on the edge, the Latina stood between her legs, hand slipping to the back of her neck tugging her closer. Their lips met eagerly and Rachel Berry finally got her kiss.

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, okay? Y'know I always love getting reviews from you, they make me very happy which in turn makes me write faster so =)**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
